


Special

by yooki221



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Birthday, Confessions, Empty Birthday Party, Fluff, Humor, Kihyun loves to garden, M/M, Slice of Life, What's funnier than twenty-four, bartender Changkyun, very light angst, very light being nobody shows up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24892270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yooki221/pseuds/yooki221
Summary: Changkyun doesn't really celebrate his birthday anymore, but this 25th one is special.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/Yoo Kihyun
Comments: 15
Kudos: 84





	Special

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for the birthday wishes and for reading my fics. Without you guys and my friends, I wouldn't have continued to do what I love when it comes to change, and thank you for your kudos and comments. Here is my small present to you.

Changkyun didn't care for birthdays. Never celebrated them after the age of ten, only bought himself a cake and a few friends over; it was something he grew out of overtime. Getting invited to  _ other _ people's birthdays, now that was favorite. Give the birthday boy or girl a present and feel free to eat as much food, drinks, and cake for free. It was one of the main reasons why he was there. 

This coming twenty-fifth birthday however, he wanted to make it special ever since he was a little kid. 

Not because of the iconic Spongebob and Patrick meme. Haha, there was no way he wanted a birthday of the famous twenty-fifth scene. He didn't have a cake with the image printed on it and his house wasn't decorated with yellow and blue streamers hung on his wall with matching balloons sea creature pillows. There had to be no way, especially for someone who didn't throw parties for birthdays. 

Okay, yes, it was because of the iconic Spongebob and Patrick meme, it was  _ that _ iconic. Changkyun couldn't help but make it a theme. 

In his backyard as well, he made sure to go all out with the colors and different games. Well, tried would be a better word considering most look like children's toys. But the goal was to have fun and that was what they were going to do today. 

Changkyun sent out handmade invitations to most of his friends not many days ago and he was ready to be celebrating it with them. He had, no,  _ needed _ to have his buddies bask in the love of Spongebob. 

Looking in the mirror, he checks his outfit for the day. Pine green pants coordinated by a soft flowing beige-yellow top with his freshly dyed purple hair parted. He sprays some cologne on himself and ruffles his hair a bit and checks his phone for messages. 

There's still some time before the party starts and Changkyun goes outside to make sure nothing has blown away or taken the attention of any curious animals nearby. 

_ Good, very good.  _

Passing by to fix a piece of the streamer, the corner of his eye watches a blonde head bob behind his fence. His neighbor, Kihyun, a cute bubbly male that loved gardening which was probably what he was doing now. Changkyun interacted with him a good amount and even went inside his house a few times to take care of his dog while he was away and other times to help with a gopher problem. And then there was time Kihyun tripped and landed on his flowers, crushing them in the process and Changkyun hopped the brick wall to console his crying friend. 

Now that he remembered, he never gave Kihyun an invitation. Should Changkyun ask if he would like to come over? They were friends but he didn't know Kihyun's schedule. He'll get the conversation started and throw it in there when the time is right. 

Not going to lie, Kihyun's personality really hit Changkyun in the heart. And his heart thought the same like the way it hammers in his chest whenever Kihyun smiled so wildly at him. He had a crush on Kihyun, but honestly who didn't. Someone like that would be loved by everyone. 

"Hey Kihyun, how are the flowers this season?"

Kihyun pops his head from the fence and places his forearms on the top. It wasn't tall, and they were the same height, but Kihyun placed a step stool on his side to talk easier than having one of them both tiptoe. There's a little bit of dirt on his face and his blonde hair covers his eyes just a little, messy and there's a leaf that seems to be hiding there.

"Awesome! It's January and my carnations are starting to bloom. I even have hydrangeas and hyacinths growing back here too if you want to come and take a look!" Kihyun stops himself and looks around Changkyun's backyard. "Is that Spongebob? Are you throwing a party for a kid?"

_ A kid! That was Kihyun's first impression?  _ Maybe he isn't interested after all… 

"Oh, it's my birthday actually. You know the meme "I thought of something funnier than twenty-four" from one of the episodes."

"Twenty-five." Kihyun smiles. 

"Yes! I'm turning twenty-five so I couldn't help myself."

"Awwe~ Happy Birthday!" Changkyun's first Happy Birthday has been sent to him, he feels happy. Gosh the butterflies are floating within him. "I wish I had a present to give you. I'm sorry I didn't prepare anything for such a special occasion."

Changkyun shakes his head. He actually didn't want anything to be given to him. Just sharing a fun experience with those around him was enough. 

“You don’t have to do that. I appreciate the thought, I really do, thank you.”

“Welp, if you still want the gift, my offer still stands then. Even if you ask for it next year, it’ll still stand!” 

“That’s sweet thank you. If you want some cookies you can feel free to take one. Even if you ask for them next year, I hope you like stale and moldy ones.”

Kihyun snorts. Chatting with Changkyun was always fun to talk to and boosted the serotonin levels. “Sure, I’ll take a cookie then. Are they made with kelp or barnacles?”

“Sadly no, but that would be pretty cool. I just couldn't find any that seemed edible or ya know, good.”

Changkyun gives Kihyun one of his Spongebob cookies and wipes his hands on his pants. Kihyun gives it an inspection to appreciate the print on the frosting and grins. 

“Awesome. I got to get back to my garden and then go grocery shopping sadly, but I hope your party is a success.”

“Thank you. We’ll try not to be too loud and freak your dog out again.”

“It’s fine.” Kihyun dismisses with his hand. “It’s your birthday so celebrate all you want. My dog is at a friend's place with theirs so you’re cool. See you!”

Waving goodbye, Changkyun feels better with his trip to the cake store, but wishes he still asked Kihyun if he wanted to be invited. He always liked chatting with Kihyun and the way he would always talk to his plants with love and affection. There was the time Changkyun heard him singing lullabies to them and let’s say they were pretty calming to sleep to. 

Before he forgets, Changkyun just remembered he was going to pick up the cake. 

  
  
  


°•♡•°

  
  
  


Changkyun arrives home with the cake in his hands and the time closes into the start of the party. Two hours pass by setting up the dining table and the rest of the living room. Finally, placing the delicious treat in the fridge to keep cool. He walks around the house and backyard to make sure everything is in order.  _ Looking good. _

The table is decorated with the sky from the show, and there are small goodie bags laid on one side and snacks on the other. The backyard games scatter the medium-small yard. Some games continue inside once it gets told dark or the weather decides to fuck things up and rain. But the man in the box said clear skies so that better be right.

Drinks were made in advance and kept in the fridge to be served on the spot cold with no worry of melting ice to water it down. The bedroom was even decorated as a bed fort for those who planned to sleep over and marathon on Spongebob episodes.  _ Newer episodes were however not allowed.  _

The doorbell rings.  _ It’s finally time! _

He runs over the door, jumping over the game console (dangerous move) and opens for the door. But, it’s not his friends, not even Kihyun the neighbor; it’s the mailman.”

“Hello. Do you mind signing this?”

“Uh, sure,” Changkyun is stunned. Wounded. He stutters as he grabs the electronic signature machine and gives it back once he’s done. “Thanks.”

Closing the door, Changkyun examines the box and frowns. He doesn’t even remember buying anything and if he did, it was most likely weeks ago. But more importantly, when were his friends arriving? Traffic could have been the villain behind it, but they would have updated him. Then, his phone buzzes on que.

_ Minhyuk: ‘Sorry, Changkyun! Your invitation just came in the mail. I can’t make it but I hope you get a sugar high with all the cake you eat! Love you and Happy Birthday!’ _

Ten minutes later…

_ Wonho: ‘I’m away and with my family on a trip so I won’t be able to make it. I would make the trip down to visit, but there’s a snowstorm outside and we're way too far. I hope you have an awesome birthday party and Happy Birthday!’ _

Thirty minutes later, more messages come in and all his who are unable to make are:

  1. Away somewhere
  2. Received the invitation late or never received it (Thanks mail office)
  3. Had other plans



But for  _ everyone _ to back out, it made Changkyun sad and questioned the timing. He sighed as he observed his living room. All the hard work seemed wasted now. The thought and the dream for it all felt disappointing and all for nothing.  _ Lovely, just fucking lovely.  _

Might as well eat some cake and play a one-on-one game with himself in the backyard hoping to get something out of all the work he did. 

He moves to the outside and grabs a basketball, bouncing it a few times to get a solo game started. Getting into a ready stance doesn't really help get in the mood to shoot some hoops. No matter where he stands, he can't seem to focus. 

Maybe a trip down memory lane would make things feel a little better and the start ball rolling.  _ Pun intended.  _

Changkyun pulls out his phone and decides to play  _ Scream _ by Troy Bolton because he can. He's gotta get his head in the game somehow. And a reason to scream out his frustrations; this song was perfect for that. 

The soft piano starts the song and Changkyun closes his eyes waiting for the build-up of guitars and drums mixed with the hard piano to make the shot. He positions himself and throws the ball hearing it slide through perfectly.

"Nothing but net."

Honestly, Changkyun could just loop the song until he gets tired shooting hoops, and that is what he does. With the ball back into his hands, he dribbles it and throws it again, hitting the rim and bounces off.  _ Make sure it doesn't crush Kihyun's flowers again, please. _

Changkyun bangs his head to the beat and he's back to dribbling the ball. He moves around the makeshift court dancing and humming the song. It's at this point he's stopped thinking about the birthday party and more focused on how many net shots he can make. 

"I know they've got a plan, but the ball's in my hands. This time is man-to-man." Changkyun shouts the lyrics as loud as he  _ respectfully _ can. At this point, there's nothing to lose, and maybe actually screaming can release some pent up anger from today. Healthy. "I'm drivin', fightin', inside of a world that's upside down." 

There's a small noise that makes Changkyun halt for a second, something like a laugh. Maybe he really is going crazy. But the fake competition he has going on pulls him back into his one-man roleplay. 

Changkyun twirls and shoots another net shot, dancing across the concrete and bangs his head some more as he does some air guitar. "Fight to find myself. Me, and no one else!" When he was a kid he saw this song as his savior and was also the reason for joining the basketball team. "Which way, I can't tell! I'm searchin', searchin', can't find a

way that I should turn. I should, to right or left, it's like nothing works without you." 

Changkyun grabs the air with his free hand, moving the ball in front of his face as if the lyrics are meant to be sung to it. He dribbles the ball again, moving it under his legs and throws another shot in the basket.  _ Yes, that's what he's talking about, smooth and beautiful.  _

"Alright Changkyun number one, it's your turn," Changkyun yells and quickly moves to another spot to talk back. "But I don't know if I can make the basket. The other players are ganging up on us!" Once again, Changkyun moves back to have a conversation with literally himself. He moves to number one’s spot. "Do it now and I'll cover for you!"

He makes the shot only to hit the rim again.  _ No! _ The game has been lost! Changkyun audibly whines as the ball bounces in the background, failing him.

"No~ my dream to be Troy Bolton and his basket skills have been crushed! But I want my own dream, so bad I'm gonna scream!" 

"Having fun over there?" A voice calls next to him and Changkyun looks to see Kihyun leaning over his fence amused in the same position as before. The smile playing tells one that Kihyun has seen  _ and _ heard everything.

_ Yikes, that's so embarrassing.  _ And the song is still on loop in the background as if to mock Changkyun, laughing. 

"Sorry, was I too loud?" 

"No, no you're fine, keeping going by all means. I like this play you have going on." Kihyun looks way too amused and Changkyun doesn't want to continue if he's being stared at. He’d rather crawl in the hole with whatever gophers Kihyun has left in his backyard. "I say it's better than Titanic or Romeo and Juliet."

"That says a lot considering my play doesn't have romance in it. Please tell me you didn't see  _ all  _ of that."

"I started watching when you were dancing around the makeshift court." Kihyun chuckles and leans against his fence more. "Are people coming late to the party? I left for the grocery store two hours ago and nobody showed up still. Did you need help setting up 'cause I don't mind lending a hand."

"Oh," How does Changkyun explain this so it doesn't sound sad. He doesn't want any pity or to feel even sadder on his birthday. "Nobody is coming over because they all had plans or were out of town. But it's nothing to worry about. I celebrate it alone anyways."

"You worked so hard though on the decorations. Is that one of the invitations?"

On Changkyun's porch table lies one of his handmade invitations. He made a lot and had many leftovers for God knows why. It wouldn't hurt to give the neighbor one of his extras. Maybe now would be a time to ask him, but Chanhgkyun can't help but bite his tongue back still. 

With a nod and hum, Changkyun jogs to obtain and pass it over. Kihyun looks over the piece of paper, reading it and smiling an airy laugh whenever he passes a joke. The more time passes, the more embarrassing everything feels. 

"I like this; very tasteful. Are you accepting any more invites 'cause I'm interested." Changkyun blinks a few times. The words go through one ear and stay in his brain, slowly repeating each word to make sure that sentence was correct. "Seems like a cool party and I would love to score a basket and be your Troy Bolton."

Changkyun must look like he saw a meteorite hit the earth with the way he just gaped at Kihyun. His neighbor is literally the best person in the world now. 

"Is that alright with your schedule? If you're not busy then I wouldn't mind having you over." He truthfully didn't think Kihyun would be interested in such a sort of thing.

"I'm in my backyard reading on a Saturday while I'm hearing a very nice one-person play in the background, so I think I have enough time. I'll see you in ten!"

Kihyun waves and jumps off whatever he stands on to run in the house. Once the sliding glass door closes, Changkyun throws the ball in the basket successfully and screams in happiness, running around and jumping to clack his heels together in the air. He feels happier knowing he can spend time with even someone and was acknowledged for all the work he put into everything. 

Changkyun needs to freshen up a little more instead of opening the door sweaty as he welcomes Kihyun inside. Would it be too much to take a shower? Maybe even use the sink to clean up. The more he ponders, the more time is being wasted. 

Sink it is. 

He runs inside and runs back out to retrieve a goodie bag before he forgets, then makes it back inside. In the span of half a second (in Changkyun's mind), he decides to take a navy shower. It shouldn't take too long because he's pretty sure Kihyun is taking a shower too. A quick lather while avoiding to get the hair wet and a quick rinse is all enough to get the sweat away. 

Clothes are back on for the other half second and makes sure he looks presentable. Fixing the collared shirt and tucking it partially in the pants. Good to go and fresh to go. Wait, can't forget about the cologne. 

There's the ring of a doorbell minutes later and Changkyun feels more excited than before. A little lighter on his feet and his chest filled with more butterflies as he jogs to the door. To even be spending it with one person was just enough, especially with someone who wasn't initially invited; Changkyun couldn't be any more grateful.

Opening the door reveals a freshly dressed Kihyun in denim blue jeans with a white shirt tucked in and an open dirt brown collared shirt designed with paint strokes. His hair wasn't his usual messy blonde but styled and parted in the middle. Kihyun really dressed to impress and it worked; Changkyun was indeed impressed. He even had some cute flowers with him. 

"Hope I didn't take too long. I saw your outfit and tried to compliment you with any of the clothes I had." Kihyun thanks Changkyun for the entry and he basks in the decorations that fill the room. It's once again embarrassing, Changkyun can never get away from the feeling, but he's glad Kihyun didn't laugh  _ in _ his face. "Oh! And this is for you." 

Kihyun hands over the potted flowers, one that Changkyun doesn't know from the top of his head. The colors of white, pink, and light red bring a smile to his face. A simple gift that he would cherish and take care of them dearly. What he can't miss are the lightning bolts decorating the pot and a small sign sticking out of the soil reading: Harry.  _ Ah, Harry Potter. That's a good one Kihyun.  _

"I know these aren't roses." Changkyun jokes.

"That my good sir is correct. They're carnations. White symbolizes luck and purity, pink symbolizing gratitude, and the light red being admiration." Kihyun tells, observing the Spongebob and Patrick cupcakes on one of the tables. "Funny how you mention roses because fun fact, carnations are the second most popular cut flower after roses. And, it's the flower national to Spain and Slovenia."

"Hm, I learned something new today.”  _ Ah!  _ “Wait, aren’t these the flowers that you were happy about that started to bloom in your garden. I'm honored to be holding some in my hands. I'll take good care of them and treat them like my children." 

The way Kihyun smiles at him makes Changkyun equally happy. He places the present outside to eat some sunlight and comes back in to write a reminder to feed Henry.  _ Changkyun changed the name without any thought.  _

"I'm happy you'll take good care of him. He deserves the love and affection."

"And I welcome you to Bikini Bottom." Changkyun places in Kihyun's hand a goodie bag. Instantly, Kihyun observes it's contents. 

"Oh wow, you have so many things in here! Krabby Patty gummies to a mini bottle that has the secret formula. A spongebob figurine and–" Kihyun gasps. "Bubbles! Let's go blow some outside and see if we can make an elephant."

Kihyun runs outside, his hair bouncing with him excitedly. Already he's having the time of his life and Changkyun's heart is about to go into cardiac arrest. He follows to see Kihyun already blowing bubbles, jumping to see if one can land on his finger. For one of his landings, he stumbles a little, spilling a little of the solution on the grass.

Thank heavens he didn't completely trip and land on the table.

"Hey Changkyun! Do you know the steps on how to blow a bubble?"

"First, go like this…" Changkyun lifts his foot behind him and Kihyun follows suit. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea. "Spin around stop!"

"Double take three times. One. Two. Three!" 

"Then pelvic thrust!" They laugh as they move their hips to the left and the right. It's such a stupid thing and seeing them both do it looks funny. "And stop on your right foot, don't forget it." Kihyun stomps his right foot in time with Changkyun. 

In unison they say the next line, high with their chests out and proud. "Now it's time to bring it around town. Bring it around town!" 

"Do this, and that, and this, and that, this and that, this and that, and then…" 

Kihyun blows into the stick except the solution pops before it can even be processed into a bubble. Well, that didn't work. The mixture drips on to the floor and they stare at it, wondering what went wrong.

"I think it's because you didn't turn into a circle." Changkyun comments. 

"I– uh… I can't do that." Kihyun sits on the grass, patting the spot next to him. There's not many games in the yard that seem interesting to play at the moment. His eyes land on a pair of karate chopper gloves, but Kihyun for sure doesn't want to wrestle Changkyun. It sounds fun, but doesn't want to take a trip to the hospital. 

"I see you're eyeing the karate gloves."

Kihyun veers his head in Changkyun's direction. "Is it safe to play? We won't kill each other will we?"

"I don't think so."

_ Think. You don't 'think's. Not a yes or no. Think.  _

Kihyun hands Changkyun the red foam gloves and hat, and to be fair, he feels really silly right now. "Not going to lie but how did Sandy and Spongebob walk around looking this ugly."

Changkyun cackles. "It's not that bad. Okay, are you ready?" 

"If you break my arms then I have permission to kick you in the stomach and break a rib or two."

"Permission granted."

They don't move. Waiting, waiting for the right time to insert a strike. The gloves are possibly good for slapping as they're flat and made to not do any damage. Kihyun moves forward and Changkyun does the same so he takes a step back. 

Moving away from the concrete side of the yard, Kihyun shuffles and swipes at the air.  _ What in the world are the rules to this.  _

Changkyun leaps forward and pokes Kihyun in the stomach, backing away quickly to dodge a hit from Kihyun. He hops side to side, waiting for the next move to strike. 

"You seem really good at this. I'm concerned." Kihyun jumps back when Changkyun tries to score a hit again. Close call that was. 

"I just use my basketball skills to move. I could chase you if you don't want to be wrestled to the floor."

Kihyun chokes. "W– wrestled?!"

Without any warning, Changkyun removes his gloves and hat and charges full speed. Kihyun screams, loud, and throws his gloves in Changkyun's path and leaps out the way. He places his hands in front of him and he hides behind the table, both facing one another. It has Kihyun laughing despite knowing he won't win.

Right or left doesn't matter. Either way, he was going to get caught. 

You only live once, right? Might as well try your luck. Kihyun bolts to the sliding glass door, only to not even make it five steps after getting around the table. Changkyun wraps his arms around him, one hand covering the back of Kihyun's head, both of them stumbling onto the ground. 

With a audible groan, they're lucky to have just missed the concrete. It wasn't a marathon or a work out, but both are panting like dogs on the heat. Talk about getting better in shape to be tired this quick. Kihyun doesn't have the energy the roll over, and it wouldn't be possible considering the arms around him. 

"Did you want to go inside now?" Changkyun gasps for air.

"Yes please. And anything you have to drink if that's too much to ask."

Changkyun loosens his grip, letting Kihyun stand up and fan his face. From blowing bubbles to a failed karate fight and a not so exciting chase, Kihyun wonders where all his energy went. 

They make it inside the house, closing the door and enjoying the air conditioner that chills the room. Kihyun walks around the house some more, taking in each detail he missed before. The house was tastefully arranged. It wasn't crazy, and pleasing to the eyes. The couches were already blue, but very light in color to not blind the eyes.

Cute seashells decorate the room here and there, and the pops of yellow bring more light into the room. The party decorations didn't look overwhelming, and the house was cozy feeling. 

"You have a Nintendo Switch? Ah, that's so cool!" Kihyun runs up to the television and reaches out. He retracts his hand. "Is it alright to touch it?"

"Of course. Did you want to play it?"

Kihyun's eyes light up at the idea. "Really? I'm totally down!"

"It's a party, so let's play Mario Party. The best relationship breaker game."

"Wow, you already want to get rid of me."

Changkyun chokes a laugh. "Did you want anything to drink? I made some Bikini Bottom drinks if you're interested."

"Damn, you went all out. And sure, give me something you're proud of and I'll drink it." 

Changkyun moves to the fridge, taking out a bottle of his version of a Kelp Shake and no, it was not a shake. He stops before pouring it over ice and calls out to Kihyun.

"Are you alright with it being alcoholic?"

"Oh hell yeah. I didn't think there would be any alcohol at a party that is decorated with a kid's show. I like your style. This all very nicely done."

Changkyun keeps the laughs coming, this one being more on the shy side. "Thank you. The other versions of this one were gross and produced protein shakes. You wanna see something cool?"

Nodding and walking to Changkyun, Kihyun places his tote bag on the empty stool next to him, leaning against the white tiled counter. "I mean, this whole setup is cool, I can't believe people would miss this. The vibe here feels super cozy. I can't get enough of it, it's truly spectacular."

"Oh stop, you're making blush." And that was true. "I'm going to make two because I bought liquid nitrogen for display reasons, and I don't want to kill you." Changkyun places the drink in his cocktail shaker and mixes the contents. "There is liquid nitrogen in it already so I don't want to put too much, however, all the other ingredients used are warmer than it, and all the liquid nitrogen evaporates. What I did here was did a nitro muddle."

"Muddle?"

"It's a bartender's tool used to mash—or muddle—fruits, herbs, and spices in the bottom of a glass to release their flavor. An example drink that uses the method of muddling would be a Mojito."

Kihyun is interested. It was fascinating to hear how drinks were made and the process to create it all.

For sure, Changkyun doesn't want to fuck anything up and especially hit the jailhouse. He pours the kelp shake into an hourglass-shaped glass, leaving some room for the liquid nitrogen that he places next. Kihyun grabs his phone to record and jumps up and down at the scene. There was already liquid nitrogen in the drink he was about to serve Kihyun which was to muddle the Kombu Kelp, he didn't want to add more.

White smoke spills out of the glass and onto the table, constantly flowing and Kihyun's face glows more than Changkyun has ever seen it. It resembled the smoke machine from Halloween parties but this was so much cooler and smokey. He knows not to get too close and reaches his hand out, feeling the coldness on his fingertips. 

It was biting cold. Not even touching the glass and it was able to emit such freezing temperatures. Kihyun shivers. 

"I didn't think it would be so cold! I've never seen drinks like this in person before this is too cool! Is it dangerous to drink?"

"Yes and no." Changkyun gets out the way to let Kihyun film. "Like this, while it's smoking, it's not safe. You have to be careful with it because it's really cold as you know, especially with metal. However, it'll evaporate and then it'll be safe to handle and you can put anything in it." He continues, getting a second glass for himself. "As long as the smoke clears, you're pretty good to go. It'll still be pretty cold but it's safe after."

Changkyun pours the drink in the other empty glass without the active liquid nitrogen and serves it to Kihyun. 

"Well, I've learned something new for sure. That's a pretty cool trick to learn. I always forget you're a bartender."

"Thank you for listening and indeed I am. Surprisingly, it's relatively cheap to get liquid nitrogen but I still have a lot of it so maybe I'll do some science experiments with it as well." 

Changkyun pours himself a glass and watches amusingly as Kihyun takes a drink who hums in delight. Thank God. Kihyun licks his lips as he examines the remaining contents, twirling it as he speaks. 

"You know, this is something I've never tried before. I taste pineapple and there's this slight bitter taste but it's soon replaced with…" He thinks a little more, taking another sip. "Hm, yeah there's like this spiced pineapple and whatever alcohol used in here. It tastes of the sea, but not in a bad way and it's a funky but smooth feeling. It's hard to describe but boy it's really great."

"The alcohol you're tasting there is Rum Barbancourt White. There is pineapple juice within it, nice job. I put Orgeat and there is the Kombu Kelp added that I nitro muddled. Then it's topped with Seltzer."

"I heard rum and that was all it took for me to love it. I'm such a rum and whiskey whore it's my favorite." Kihyun drinks more and licks his lips. What an interesting creation. "And you said kelp? Never thought putting actual kelp would taste this nice."

"It is a Kelp Shake so I wanted something kelp that would be edible. I don't want to get you drunk though so I'm not going to give you a lot." Changkyun takes a quick shot, throwing his head back to take three big gulps. Kihyun sits, gawking at the way Changkyun’s Adam’s apple moves and the whole scene of him chugging the drink.  _ That’s pretty sexy. _ “Ah! That stuff is killer. I made it up so I didn’t think it would be, ya know, edible.”

Kihyun finishes his glass soon after, exhaling at the alcohol that spreads through him. “I wouldn’t mind another glass or two and we can take this party to the couch. I wanna beat your ass at Mario Party.”

Changkyun smirks, pouring another glass for the two of them. There’s some virgin Mai Tai’s in the fridge that are currently being chilled, but those they can have some later. It was a tropical party in his house from head to toe; more like roof to flooring.

Kihyun moves to the couch and makes himself comfortable with a jellyfish pillow. Decorated on the table in front of him is a tray of sliced fruit. From pineapples to strawberries and honeydew to lastly cantaloupe, there was going to be a fruit high beginning to end. The dedication of it all was beyond pphenomenal. He couldn't wrap his head around it all.

"I feel bad that you set this all up for your  _ own  _ birthday alone and made everything this cool." Kihyun pops a pineapple in his mouth and moans. "Cocktails that smoke, cut fruit, all the decorations and the details, the food that I haven't even seen yet, but I know will be great, and then the vibe overall. I think I'd rather live here in Bikini Bottom." 

"I have meatloaf, mock Krabby Patties and enchiladas warmed up in the oven. I'll make a plate for us now."

Kihyun moans once more. Boy does that sound tasty right now. He feels really spoiled right now. "I feel like I'm a leech as you do all the work when it's your birthday. I'm sad." 

"Haha, you're fine. I wanted this party to be as Spongebob as I could. In order for my vision to come true, I was the only one who knew what it would look like."

"You got a point there." Rolling on his stomach Kihyun talks. "I'll bring out your cake and sing you Happy Birthday, how does that sound?" 

"I'd like that, thank you."

"Permission to shove your face in the cake?" 

Changkyun roars with laughter. "You know, I never actually tried that before, so I say let's do it."

"Alright!" Kihyun moves to stand up. 

"Not now! Later though. I want to beat your ass at Mario Party since you've brought up the challenge."

With drinks and plates of food in his hand, Changkyun finally makes his way to the couch and hands Kihyun some more Kelp Shake. Placing the plates of food on the table enhanced the hungry eyes Kihyun had. All this food, sweets, fruit, and drinks, this is something to serve a king, and it felt like royalty. 

How does Kihyun not look like a pig in front of Changkyun but also show much he loves it? Making delicious food  _ and  _ drinks when it's  _ his  _ birthday? Kihyun wants to run to the corner store down the street and gift the birthday boy something more valuable than a potted flower named Harry Potter. 

He hopes Changkyun will accept money. And if not, Kihyun will just place it somewhere after he leaves. 

For sure, there would be no outdoor games this time around. Settling down inside and ready to play a fifty turns on Mario Party would last about three to four hours; maybe longer considering breaks to use the restroom and eat. It was now three in the afternoon and by the time the games would end, the skies would be painted a sunset of purple, orange and peach hues. 

Changkyun makes himself comfortable and drapes a blanket across his legs. He sets up the game and hands the blue controller to Kihyun, he keeps the red. His to go characters are either Boo or Dry Bones when it comes to the game. 

With Kihyun choosing Mario and Changkyun with reliable Dry Bones, the competition is on.

When it hits turn number five, half of Kihyun's plate of food is gone and he decides to stop at three Kelp Shakes. Three alcoholic drinks was the limit, and it was not the time to get drunk or even buzzed. Nobody had earned a star, mostly gaining coins to be able to obtain them. 

By the time it's turn number ten, Kihyun has his first virgin Mai Tai. The food has been mostly eaten with only a few bites left. So far, Kihyun is leading with three stars and Changkyun with none. Basically not a good start. 

Hitting turn number twenty-five is where Kihyun has downed three virgin drinks. They're good, really super duper good. It's fruity and sweet and tastes heavenly despite being non-alcoholic. The flavor being so tropical and smooth, maybe another one would hurt. 

They take a break to mess around on their phones and take funny photos of one another. A lot of them consist of blurry and unfocused photos unable to distinguish what they were originally supposed to be. 

At this point, Kihyun has five stars and Changkyun has four. They've landed on the bowser space twice and lost some three stars but gained them back. There's a small closing in, but nobody dares to give up. 

Kihyun is now at eight virgin drinks by turn number forty. There's only ten turns left and Changkyun wonders how many more virgin Mai Tai's Kihyun will chug down next. He knew they were good, but not so good to the point that it acted like his life support.

They stop to eat some cupcakes. Kihyun feeds one to Changkyun and results in Changkyun having frosting all over his nose.

It's at this time in the game where Changkyun leads with twenty stars and Kihyun has seven. After the sixth star is where Kihyun began to not care and felt heavily tired from all the drinks. He hugs the jellyfish pillow closer to him and has stolen most of Changkyun's blanket. He doesn't even try to do the mini games either.

Outside it's getting dark, darker than they had thought. Before the game ends is where Kihyun begins to drift off to as Mario stands still waiting for the command to hit his dice block. 

"Kihyun, please let me know if you're okay. You drank a lot of the virgin Mai Tai's."

“Mhm, sleepy n’ spacey. I want more but... hm… I want more blankets and pillows and really, really nice dreams." Kihyun giggles at the end of his sentence and cuddles the jellyfish plush some more. "I know I live next door, so unless you don’t mind carrying me, I hope it won’t be a bother to sleepover. I’m so tired I feel like I’ll crawl home. Or you could throw me over the fence.” 

“I’m actually glad you said a sleepover because I even decorated my room for one. Do you need pajamas from your house or did you want to borrow mines.”

“Whichever is alright with you. I wouldn’t want you to do so much for your birthday. You’ve already done a lot.” 

Changkyun grabs a pair of pajamas from his room, quickly changing into a matching navy blue set of long pants and sleeves. He brings a set for Kihyun, walking back to the living room to find him sliding off the couch and close to hitting his head on the floor. 

"Come on, up you go. The bed fort is in my room so you can make yourself as comfortable as you want. Be careful when going inside." Kihyun moves to his next destination, standing as his feet get twisted in the blankets. He stumbles, almost falling over until Changkyun is close enough to stabilize him. "Stood up too quick?" Kihyun nods, shuffling his feet as he continues his journey to the room.

He arrives in awe at the design. On the floor were pillows stacked as the walls with chairs to support them from falling. A couple of blankets cover the roof and the area is wrapped around in fairy lights. There's jellyfish, shark and lobster plushies inside and many more blankets to cushion the floor. 

The golden illumination is fascinating with the room lights completely off. It's like the fort is the only thing there, almost showcasing its structure. 

Kihyun worms his way inside, feeling like he had just teleported to a different area. The lighting was perfect to sleep and the blankets under him cushioned him nicely. 

"Are you comfy Kihyun?"

"Very. Mhm, feels nice. I'm cozy n' comfy. I feel like a sheep. Mehehehehe." He makes a sheep noise as he snuggles against the blanket he rewrapped himself with, letting out a satisfying sigh.

Changkyun laughs, patting the lump. "Alright, alright. Lay there as I come and get you some water to wash out the virgin drinks from your system." 

"No, no I'll get it, you've worked hard enough." Kihyun moves but can't stand, getting stuck in his burrito wrap and tries his hardest to wiggle his way out of the room. 

"I don't think so. You stay here little caterpillar and I'll go get it for you." 

With a hum, Kihyun watches Changkyun leave the room and he waits patiently. He didn't think such a day would turn out as fun as it did, but he doesn't regret coming. This was probably the first time he spent so much time with Changkyun; it was refreshing. There were many times Kihyun wanted to invite him over but never found the right time. 

After this hangout, Kihyun wishes to spend more time with him. He's hoping after today, his schedule doesn't screw him even more than it already does. For now though, Kihyun is content. 

"I can have the lights change colors like the scene of Sponhebob and the jellyfish dancing in the house if you want." Changkyun comes back with a bottle of water wrapped in a towel. 

"Yes please! That would be so cool."

Just as Changkyun said, the light colors fade into one another and change. 

"I would play the song too but it's heavy techno and that wouldn't be soothing."

Kihyun wiggles to create enough room for Changkyun, gulping down some of the water like he'd been stuck in the desert once handed to him.  _ Ah did that hit the spot.  _ All the fruit juice made him feel sluggish and mushy. He would still like some more, but that was enough for today. Maybe even for a while.

Pulling out a laptop reveals a marathon of Spongebob episodes, starting with the obvious choice of the pilot. The art style brings back so many memories. It was raw and fresh, a slight dark tone compared to the brighter and finer, detailed artwork of the newer episodes. The opening song plays. So nostalgic. 

Kihyun gapes, remembering the most important thing of today they had missed. 

"The cake!! What about your candles and your wish?" 

"My wish came true once you accepted that you would come over. I don't need to blow out candles to validate me turning twenty-five either. Just you being here when nobody else showed up made me happy enough."

Kihyun smiles and frees his arms enough to halfway open them and have Changkyun wiggle closer to him in a hug.

"Then I'll sing for you here then."

Slightly against Kihyun's chest, Changkyun hears his smooth and whispered yet powerful voice. It was soothing despite his vocals being deeper from his hushed tones. Changkyun could listen to Kihyun sing honestly for hours on end and wouldn't even complain. 

It's short but sweet, sweet as the cake they would have had, but this was better. 

"You could sing me Humpty Dumpty fell off a wall and I wouldn't even care."

Kihyun grabs Changkyun's cheeks. “Happy Birthday Mr. Birthday Boy Im.” 

What Changkyun doesn’t expect is his lips connecting with Kihyun’s. They linger there and feel so warm; really warm. The way it’s so comforting, delicate as if Changkyun was a statue that could easily break. It was sweet, fruity as the alcohol washed away and could not even be tasted on his lips. Kihyun rested a hand below Changkyun’s ear, his thumb gently rubbing his cheek. Changkyun was feeling dizzy at this point but didn’t plan to stop anytime soon.  _ Yeah, this is fine.  _

Reality hits Kihyun as he gasps and pulls away, covering his mouth. This was his neighbor; someone he sees practically everyday and he didn’t even confess. Not even waited for what Changkyun felt.  _ Shit. Things weren't supposed to happen like this and not this quickly.  _

"Oh my god, did I just do that? That is such bad manners for me; I should have asked for your permission. Bad lips, bad!" He smacks his lips.

"You do know we've known each other for a while? It's honestly not a big deal." 

"Not a big deal?" Kihyun holds his huge chest and gasps. "I'm going to see you the next day, that's not going to be awkward? I mean, I didn’t even like… say anything… yet." 

"Hm, would it make you feel better if I said that I like you enough for you to kiss me again? Because I would for sure like that."

Kihyun is taken aback for a second. He needs to hear that again to make sure whatever remaining alcohol left isn’t screwing with his brain. 

“Wait. You… mean that?”

“Of course I do. Your presence alone makes me happy. For example, even though you’re next door and not in my personal bubble, I can hear you sing to the flowers. I also hear you talk to them about your day. There are the times where you saw me getting sick and dropped off medicine in front of my door.”

Kihyun’s ears turn red. “Oh my God, you hear me sing and talk to my plants?” He grabs the blankets and wraps himself like a burrito once again, going into hiding. “Gosh, that’s so embarrassing.”

“What do you mean? It’s cute.”

“Stop or I’ll pinch you.” Kihyun teases.

“If I was the Henry the plant–“

“Harry!” From his little makeshift shell, Kihyun pokes his head out as the strands of his hair stick up. “Harry Potter! He’s in a pot! You got to remember his name is Harry!”

“Fine. If I was  _ Harry Potter-”  _ Changkyun frowns at the sentence. The plant's name doesn’t work well in the sentence. "I can't just call him Harry the plant?"

"No! Harry Potter!"

"How about Harry the pot plant?"

"He's not a drug! He is a carnation!"

Changkyun boops Kihyun's nose. "Correction sweetheart, there is more than one of him. He has clones; so the grammar should be plural."

"I'll let this situation slide because you said sweetheart and that makes me really happy." Kihyun grins happily, the laptop illuminating his face as he turns off the fairy lights, leaving them in almost complete darkness. "But, that's good because I like you too. I would say you're the Troy to my Gabriella or vice versa, but they kinda sucked."

"The feeling is mutual because I agree." The noise Changkyun produces sounds like that of a snorting pig, hiding the embarrassment by using his time to kiss Kihyun back. "Now come over here my little caterpillar. You moved away from me and I want you back here. I want my comfort back."

"I'm happy then. Happier than what my plants make me and that's a lot mind you."

Remember when Changkyun said he's never seen Kihyun's face glow so much before? Well, Changkyun decides to throw that sentence away because the way Kihyun looks at him now, it's glowing more than ever.

Kihyun plants another kiss now that he has the okay. Right now, Spongebob is the least of his worries. All that matters right now is he confessed to someone he truly loves to hang around with and wished he had more time to spend with him. Kihyun is more than way over the moon. He's over by Saturn as he's way over many of their moons, one moon alone wasn't enough.

Changkyun lies on his back as Kihyun the worm wiggles his way on top of his chest. “Mmf. Kihyun.” Another kiss. “The episode.”

“You’re more interested in that than me kissing you? I bet you’ve watched that show alone twenty-five times.”

“Heh, you’re not wrong.” Changkyun lets Kihyun kiss him some more, enjoying the second birthday gift that's being given to him. He wraps an arm around him, pulling him closer as his eyes slowly trail back to the screen uncontrollably.  _ It's a bad habit. _

Kihyun reaches without even turning his head, lips never leaving Changkyun as he closes the laptop. It turns the room completely dark now and Changkyun gasps, leaving room for Kihyun to experiment more. He kisses him harder, not wanting to take it any further than kissing or making out. It has the both of them panting like before, leaving no room to take a quick breath of fresh air; lips secure one another like magic.

It genuinely leaves Changkyun breathless. His hands run through Kihyun’s hair to push away the strands that tickle his face. It's adorable how his hair can stay sticking up. As much as Changkyun enjoys the sweet kisses from Kihyun, he wants to be a little mischievous.

Despite Kihyun's eyes being closed, there's light that hits them. The computer is on yet again. 

"Changkyun." Kihyun frowns as he pulls away, his lips a shiny pink as he licks the bottom one.

"I know, I just want noise in the background. I hate when it gets too quiet." 

"Should I blindfold you or put an eye mask on your face to keep you from looking at cartoons."

Changkyun frowns back. "Hey~ that's not fair."

"Is this okay, though? Kissing this much or…"

"I think it's alright, for me at least." Changkyun messes with Kihyun's fringe and runs a finger down his back. Despite still having their clothes on, Kihyun feels the sensation and he shivers. "How about you?"

"I think it's alright. I was worried if I was moving too fast."

"I'm keeping up so far." Changkyun laughs. "Besides, I want to see your handsome face and not feel like I'm making out with a sleep paralysis demon with it being so dark.” 

“Stop laughing as we kiss, you’re going to be spitting on me.” At this, Kihyun laughs.

“Funny how you're worried about spit while we kiss.”

In a split of a second, Kihyun fixes his position to get more comfortable on Changkyun’s chest, his foot hitting the corner of the structure. Down goes the whole bedroom fort. The blankets cover the pair and the pillow walls topple over with some hitting them in the head.

"I'm starting to think you have clumsy feet." Muffles Changkyun. "Tripping in your garden, the living room, my backyard and probably on your way here.”

"Not to pick a fight or anything, but you need to make your bed forts bigger, how about that, hm.” Kihyun heaves, choking under the lump of blankets and Changkyun’s chest. 

Mining through the mountain of blankets and pillows, they pop their head out for air, exhaling as if they had been stuck underwater. Again without warning, Kihyun pecks Changkyun’s face in many kisses from his nose, to the cheeks, to the forehead and the other cheek, hoping to plant a garden of kisses. Changkyun can't help but have his ears turn red and hot. By this time, they should be boiling.

With only hours left to spare, Changkyun thinks this birthday became a success. Child Changkyun would have never seen the outcome coming, and neither does twenty-five Changkyun. But he's happy for things to turn out the way they did. 

As Henry the pot, no, no,  _ Harry Potter the potted plant  _ grows in Changkyun’s backyard, he hopes his relationship with Kihyun grows like the carnations gifted to him.

  
  
  


  * °♡°•



  
  
  


"I'm going to miss you." Changkyun leans against the door frame, pouting. It's morning, and Kihyun has to go to work. 

"I'm next door so you can come anytime you want. Just don't crush my flowers again." Kihyun laughs as he grabs a hold of Changkyun's hand. They're not far. Their backyards are practically connected and only separated by a fence.

Though, Changkyun doesn't see that fit. "I had so much fun last night, I wish you could stay longer."

"I do too, truly." Before Kihyun leaves, he realizes something. "Hey, I almost forgot. I know something funnier than twenty-five now."

"That says a lot considering twenty-five is funnier than twenty-four, but I'm all ears."

Kihyun kisses Changkyun on the lips, not too quick but short enough for Changkyun not to process. His eyes widen like gumballs and once again, his ears turn red. 

"That. The look on your face when I kiss you without warning.”

  
  



End file.
